


Just Stay.

by Agentrogers17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Battle, F/M, Hurt, Missions, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission goes wrong. And Steve realises his what is more importabt to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Stay.

“(Y/n).” Steve whispered. His long artistic fingers softly caresing the side of my neck. He was just trying to keep me awake. But my eyes, my whole body felt so heavy. There was a deep cut on my chest. I had no idea how much damage there was but I could feel the cold air deep in my chest touching the edges of my wound. I tried to look up just to meet Steve’s big blue eyes. But I had no power to do so. I tried to focus on his arm but my vision was too blurry.

“Tony get here. Faster damn it. She is losing too much blood. Please hurry.” Steve said. His voice full of defeat.

“Steve…” I tried to whisper. He probably couldn’t even hear it.

“Hush darling. You will be okay. I won’t let you die like this. I won’t let anything happen to you. You will be okay.” he whispered. I could feel my warm blood running down my chest to my stomach. Steve was pressing something to it but the cut was too deep, I guess the damage was too serious, it wasn’t working.

“You will be okay. Tony damn it.” Steve said. His hands were shaking. And if Steve the Captain freaking America was this nervous, things were bad. Things were awful. And the things were my health condution.

“If I won’t make it…” I tried to say. His free hand was on my lips. Silencing me.

“There is no such thing. You will be okay.” he said. “How can I let you go (y/n)? How can I let my best girl go? You will walk it off. You promised me.” he said. 

“I feel cold.” I said. He pulled me closer and kissed my head. 

“Everything is going to be okay. Tomorrow I will make you coffee. I promise. With a lot of sugar. With some vanilla. I promise. I will get up a bit earlier and I will buy you thay caramel cake you love so much. And we will eat that together. In your room, in my room, in your hospital bed… I don’t care. I just need you to be there. With me. Breathing and we will be okay. I just…” he said and he couldn’t keep talking. I could feel his tears falling down on my cheek. His voice was shaky. He held me a bit thighter and I could feel his heartbeat.

“You just can’t leave me.” he murmured.

“Steve…” I whispered. I started feel numb. I started feel like everything holding me down on earth was letting me go one by one. And one thing, only thing, fighting for me to stay was Steve. Him pressing me to his warm body, him begging me to stay…

But I wasn’t even sure if I could stay. He pressed a sofy kiss to my head.

“Remember last summer?” he asked me. His voice still full of pain. But a bit stronger. Of course I remembered that summer. Everyone had plans except us two. None of us had families or lovers so Steve asked me if I wanted to travel the Europe with him. We visited all the places he did in WW2 and it was so good. He told me how all thise cities, places were in 40’es. We watched ballet, opera, plays… We visited old battle fields we even camped in one of them. It was the best 2 moths of my life. He nearly kissed me but… But, nothing happened there and we kept living as best friends.

“We should do something like that again doll. You know… You and me traveling as long as we can. Maybe this time we can go to Africa maybe East Asia? Wherever you wish to visit? What do you say honey?” he asked me, moving my hair from my eyes.

“I think… I think I can’t join you on that trip Cap…” I said. I could feel my ending. I could feel the death capturing me slowly but strongly.

“Doll…”

“I think you will need to find a new travel buddy.”

“I don’t want any new travel buddies.”

“But this one won’t last long.” I whispered.

“No. No. Do you hear me? You are not going anywhere! I am not letting you. Because… Becausr I have so much to say. We have so much to live. No. You can’t abandon me like this. I can’t let you go.” he said. I didn’t know if he was shaking from anger or because he couldn’t do anything.

“Stevie…” I said lifting my hand as high as I could which was not high enough to touch his cheek but he understood what I wanted to do so he got closer to me. I softly cupped his soft cheek and let him press his lips to my wrist.

“When I will die… Which is going to be in any moment now I want you to stay strong and keep living your life. Don’t look at me like that Steve, I won’t make it. I lost too much blood and the wounds are too serious. And I know you hate losing your teammates but life is life and death is a part of it. You are Steven fucking Rogers. You can take it and you will.”

“Don’t you dare to die.”

“Darling. Look at me. I am pretty sure I don’t look too good.”

“Good enough.”

“Steve…”

“No. No (y/n). I lost too many people. I lost Bucky, I lost Peggy, I lost Howard, I lost everyone I had. And I found you darling. I found my doll. If I will let you go too I will be all alone. I can’t… I can’t okay? I need you to live. It will be fatal without you. Every breath will be.”

“My vision is blurry…” I whispered. I had to close my eyes, I have to let it go. I was dying and there was no way back.

“No darling no. Look at me. Even if it will get too blurry keep those eyes open. It is because of the blood you lost. Nothing unfixable. As soon as Tony gets here he is takning you back to jet where Banner will fix you and give you some blood. You will just need to take it slow for few weeks okay? We will watch movies we will read books… We will take it easy together.” he said. It made me smile. Few weeks with Steve, doing nothing… It was such a perfect idea. But… But I needed to stay alive and it was getting harder than ever. 

“Tony is coming (y/n). I can hear him.” he said. But even though he was talking loud and he was very close to me I barely understood him. And suddanly Steve’s strong and warm arms were replaced by metal ones. 

“Hang in there cupcake Brucie is waiting for you with his cool meds. We are going to save you.” I heard Tony say. Barely but I heard him. I also heard Steve’s running so I guess Tony was flying me to jet as Steve was running to it. 

***

“What the fuck does that mean!” I shouted. No way. No fucking way my little (y/n) wasn’t going to make it. She had to make it. After everything that happened she had to survive.

“Calm down Steve. I am telling you facts. Bruce is working on it Cho is on her way but… But her lungs are in 3 pieces right now, the hit she took, the cut made one wall of her heart paper thin, and I am not even talking about the blood she lost. It would be a miracle if she will survive.”

“Than create the damn miracle!”

“Steve…” I heard Wanda.

“No! Don’t calm me with your power. I don’t need any fake serenitys. I need (y/n) to be okay. Do that or don’t do anything.”

“She is just a human, just a girl. And the state she is in right now… Even you would struggle to make it.”

“I need her Wanda. And if she won’t make it, I won’t make it.”

“Steve…”

“If she will die there I need you to do something.”

I knew she knew what I meant. I knew it from the horror in her eyes.

“If my doll will die inside don’t let me know. Remember the first vision you created for me when you were with Ultron. I want that with (y/n). Where she wakes up and everything is okay. I don’t want to hear her death. I want that dream. I want you to trap me in it. Forever.”

“Captain no.” Tony said.

“It is my choice.” I said. 

***

“We can’t save her Banner. Look at that cut.” Cho said her eyes wide with shock. 

“We have to. Start the craddle. We need it to work in maximum.”

“Bruce…”

“Maximum Cho.” I said.

***

“It is not 100% but we might save her.” I heard Tony.

“What?”

“Craddle is working on it maximum we never used it in it maximum and her cells seem like fixing themselves. But still there is that blood loss and the effect of the damage on lungs.”

“But damage is getting fixed as her heart tissue?”

“Yes but still. O2 in her system is low and blood is nearly none. Bruce called the hospitals and they are sending us blood but some inner organs were affected by the o2 lack so…”

“So we have to leave it to time.”

“I know it is hard but it is something.”

“Will it effect her? After the healing?”

“Her finger tips are blue-dark purple because of the o2 missing that may stay and it might not be the best for her being on field.”

“So she won’t be. She can retire and keep living with us.”

“I am leaving that to you. And I need some sleep. J is watching her so you can sleep too.”

“What if?”

“Bruce will wake up early and fix the blood situation. Relax Cap. She might not be perfectly healthy right now but at least she is still breathing.”

“What if it will stop.”

“JARVIS will make her breath again.”

“I can’t lose her Tony.”

“I know. I know how dramatic you are when it comes to losing her so relax we are keeping your ‘doll’ alive.”

***

“How long will you keep him like this?” I heard Tony behind me. I took a deep breath to steady my voice.

“Forever.”

“It is not a way to accept it. It is refusing. It is…”

“What he wants.”

“(y/n) is dead Wanda! He needs to know.”

“He doesn’t want to!”

“He can’t escape forever.”

“He can. That is the trick. He will live with (y/n) who’s lungs are damaged for the rest of his life in his mind. He will watch her age with him, he will tell him what she truly means to him in there he lost that chance here Tony. Let him live happy. A fake happy but at least happy.”

“Wanda…”

“No. I gave him my word. And he deserves it. She will stay there with him forever. She can stay there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Please leave kudos, comments and requests.


End file.
